Help Me Change My Life
by Micha Rika
Summary: Sebuah perjodohan demi uang membawa wanita ini menuju neraka. Ia tidak bahagia, sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya ingin melarikan diri, menjauh dari suami nya. Yang memperlakukan dia seenaknya. Tapi selalu tidak berhasil. Namun sejak kemunculan seseorang, semuanya berubah... Berputar 360 derajat. Mau tau ceritanya ? Baca makanya :D *INFO: Chapter 2&3 udah di update nee*
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa.. Author udah bikin fanfic baru lagi nihhh *padahal yang lama blom kelar* /ditimpuk .. Ini fanfic datang dari ide gila yang tiba2 dateng di kepala author XD Semoga kalian suka..**

**Help Me Change My Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimo , this fanfic belongs to myself**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, alur berbelit, too much description, etc**

**Pairing: MinaKushi *u yeah!* /?**

**Hope you guys like it ! ^^**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah perjodohan demi uang membawa wanita ini menuju neraka. Ia tidak bahagia, sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya ingin melarikan diri, menjauh dari suami nya. Yang memperlakukan dia seenaknya. Tapi selalu tidak berhasil. Namun sejak kemunculan seseorang, semuanya berubah... Berputar 360 derajat. Mau tau ceritanya ? Baca makanya :D**

"Apakah kau bersedia menerima nya sebagai istri mu ?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia" *dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi*

"Apakah kau bersedia menerima nya sebagai suami mu ?"

"Anu.. I-iya.. Saya..ber..se..di..a" jawab wanita itu dengan terbata-bata.

Pernikahan ini memang hanyalah sebuah drama. Drama yang dibuat kedua orang tua nya untuk menaikkan kembali kualitas ekonomi mereka. Yap, bisa dibilang ini hanyalah sebuah perjodohan. Wanita ini bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Ia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Keluarga tersebut memang sedang mengalami keadaan ekonomi yang sulit. Perusahaan milik ayah nya mengalami kebangkrutan. Mau tidak mau Kushina harus mengikuti kehendak orang tuanya dengan menikahi pewaris tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan ternama di negara tetangga yang bernama Minato, Minato Namikaze.

.

.

.

"Wah, Kushina, suami mu tampan sekali.. Kaya pula. Kau sangat beruntung!" ucap sahabat Kushina, Mikoto namanya.

"Tidak.. Aku menikahi Minato hanya karena paksaan dari orang tuaku. Aku sama sekali tak mencintainya. Kami bahkan tak pernah bertemu ataupun bicara sebelumnya." Jawab Kushina dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Belum kenal bukan berarti kau tak bisa mencintainya kan ? Kau coba saja mengenal dia lebih baik lagi. Pasti kalian akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Mikoto berupaya untuk menenangkan hati Kushina.

"Hn. Arigatou nee dattebane!" mendengar perkataan sahabatnya Kushina pun kembali menjadi sosok wanita yang periang seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

-skip-

Kushina dan Minato sudah sampai di rumah baru mereka. Indah memang. Megah ? Sangat. Tapi entah kenapa Kushina hanya menganggap tempat ini seperti penjara. Namun ia ingat kata2 Mikoto dan kembali berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mencoba tuk lebih mengenal suaminya tersebut. Karena belum tentu suaminya seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

"Minato-kun, apa yang membuatmu setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Kushina mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan orang tuaku dengan menikahi wanita yang mereka anggap pantas untukku." Minato menjawab dengan tampang datar. Kushina mengangguk. Membahagiakan orang tua memang merupakan hal yang penting. 'Ternyata ia tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan' pikir Kushina dalam hati.

Dan mereka pun menjalani malam pertama seperti para pasangan kebanyakan. /ga usah author jelasin nee dattebane/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Gomen tentang titik2 di akhir chapter, itu supaya para pembaca lebih penasaran.. hehehe /digebuk XD

Tolong review / kritik / saran nya ya..

Bantu author yang payah ini menyelesaikan fanfic yang satu ini dengan maksimal demi kepuasan para pembacanya.. *bijak kan? B-)* /plak

Arigatouu.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Siksaan

**Review2 di chapter 1 udah author reply yaa.. Banyak yang bilang kurang panjang nee.. Gomenasai, ide author mentok ampe situ:'3 Ini chapter 2nya sudah author panjangin dikit *dikit amat?!* /digampar XD Buat konflik, belum bisa dibanyakin -GOMEN!- Happy reading..**

**Help Me Change My Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto , this fanfic belongs to myself**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, alur berbelit, too much description, etc**

**Pairing: MinaKushi *u yeah!* /?**

**Hope you guys like it ! ^^**

_**Summary :**_

_**Sebuah perjodohan demi uang membawa wanita ini menuju neraka. Ia tidak bahagia, sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya ingin melarikan diri, menjauh dari suami nya. Yang memperlakukan dia seenaknya. Tapi selalu tidak berhasil. Namun sejak kemunculan seseorang, semuanya berubah... Berputar 360 derajat. Mau tau ceritanya ? Baca makanya :D**_

_**Last chapter (Chap 1) :**_

_**Kushina dan Minato sudah sampai di rumah baru mereka. Indah memang. Megah ? Sangat. Tapi entah kenapa Kushina hanya menganggap tempat ini seperti penjara. Namun ia ingat kata2 Mikoto dan kembali berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mencoba tuk lebih mengenal suaminya tersebut. Karena belum tentu suaminya seburuk yang ia pikirkan.**_

"_**Minato-kun, apa yang membuatmu setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Kushina mencoba memulai percakapan.**_

"_**Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan orang tuaku dengan menikahi wanita yang mereka anggap pantas untukku." Minato menjawab dengan tampang datar. Kushina mengangguk. Membahagiakan orang tua memang merupakan hal yang penting. 'Ternyata ia tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan' pikir Kushina dalam hati.**_

_**Dan mereka pun menjalani malam pertama seperti para pasangan kebanyakan. /ga usah author jelasin nee dattebane/**_

**Chapter 2 "Siksaan"**

Matahari mulai menyinari. Wanita yang semalam sudah melakukan sesuatu/? bersama suaminya ini mulai menggeliat untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengenakan pakaiannya dan turun ke bawah untuk menyapa suaminya yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ohayou Minato-kun" sapanya sambil berjalan turun dari tangga menuju ke ruang keluarga tempat suaminya sedang membaca koran.

"Kau bangun lama sekali." Hanya itu balasan dari Minato, suaminya.

"Gomen ne.. Kemaren aku kecapekan"

"Cepat buatkan aku sarapan! Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke kantor"

"Kau ingin dibuatkan apa, Minato-kun ?"

"Apa saja. Cepat"

"Yosh. Tunggu sebentar ya dattebane"

-skip-

Kushina pun beranjak ke dapur dan membuatkan roti isi juga secangkir teh untuk suaminya. Setelah selesai, ia membawa roti isi dan secangkir teh tersebut ke ruang keluarga. Tapi ia mendengar Minato sedang berbicara di telepon nya bersama seseorang. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan Minato dengan seseorang lewat telepon.

"Iya sayang, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke tempat kerja. Apa? Jangan khawatir, wanita itu tidak akan kubawa. Iya. Aku juga mencintaimu. Bye"

Kushina tersontak, namun ia berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Ini sarapannya, Minato-kun" ucap Kushina sambil menaruh piring berisi roti isi dan secangkir teh di atas meja. "Hn, arigatou"

"Siapa itu, Minato-kun ?" Tanya Kushina dengan perasaan menusuk di dadanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Aku berhak tahu. Aku istrimu" ujar Kushina dengan nada naik 2 oktaf.

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan urusanmu !" kali ini Minato mengatakannya dengan agak membentak.

"Tapi.. Aku istrimu! Aku haru tahu dengan siapa kau bica—" *plak* Minato menampar Kushina, istrinya secara tiba-tiba. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" Minato pun beranjak meninggalkan istrinya itu yang masih tergeletak di lantai. "Ah, sudah aku capek berdebat denganmu! Aku pergi dulu"

"Minato? Kau?" Kushina tak dapat membendung air matanya. Ia tak percaya. Pertama, Minato bicara kepada seseorang dengan kata"sayang", dan yang kedua, Minato berani menampar dirinya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Wajar saja, baru 1 hari mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri, Minato sudah melakukan hal itu terhadap Kushina. Kushina pun memilih tuk menelpon Mikoto, sahabatnya. Ia tahu Mikoto pasti tahu cara untuk menenangkannya. Ia mengambil handphone merah dari dalam sakunya dan menelpon Mikoto. *tutt..tutt* 'Ayo Mikoto, angkat' batin Kushina.

-on the phone-

"Halo ?"

"Halo? Mikoto ?"

"Iya? Ada apa Kushina ?"

"Tolong datang kemari.. Aku membutuhkanmu"

"Apa yang terjadi ? Kau habis menangis, Kushina ? Suaramu bergetar"

"Tolong, datang saja"

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku segera ke sana"

-phone off-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ?! Beraninya dia !" begitulah ekspresi Mikoto ketika Kushina menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi. Ia menceritakan semuanya, tak ada yang terlewat olehnya.

"I-iya, Mikoto.. A-aku sen..di..ri tak perca..ya" ucap Kushina sambil terisak.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, coba kau bicarakan padanya ketika ia pulang dari kantor"

"Iya.. Arigatou ne Mikoto-chan.. Kau selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu.."

"Itulah gunanya teman. Ada di saat suka maupun duka. Aku pulang dulu ya"

"Iya.. Baiklah, arigatou sudah mau mampir ke sini"

"Nee.. Douita. Jaa ne" Mikoto pun melambai dan pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ..

_**Oke, chapter 2 nya sudah selesai nee.. **_

_**Udah dipanjangin tuhhhh ^w^**_

_**Kalau ada yang kurang jelas boleh ditanyakan :)**_

_**Tolong review / kritik / saran nya yaa... Demi kepuasan para pembaca :)**_

_**Arigatou! *bows***_


	3. Chapter 3 - Pergi

**Chapter 1 sudah, 2 juga sudah.. Apalagi yang belummm ? Yap! Chapter 3 :D Semoga konfliknya memuaskan yaa :'D /otak udah sekarat mikirin konflik/ Here you go~ Hepi reading**

**Help Me Change My Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto , this fanfic belongs to myself**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, alur berbelit, too much description, etc**

**Pairing: MinaKushi *u yeah!* /?**

**Hope you guys like it ! ^^**

_**Summary :**_

_**Sebuah perjodohan demi uang membawa wanita ini menuju neraka. Ia tidak bahagia, sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya ingin melarikan diri, menjauh dari suami nya. Yang memperlakukan dia seenaknya. Tapi selalu tidak berhasil. Namun sejak kemunculan seseorang, semuanya berubah... Berputar 360 derajat. Mau tau ceritanya ? Baca makanya :D**_

_**Last chapter (Chapter2) :**_

"_**Apa ?! Beraninya dia !" begitulah ekspresi Mikoto ketika Kushina menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi. Ia menceritakan semuanya, tak ada yang terlewat olehnya.**_

"_**I-iya, Mikoto.. A-aku sen..di..ri tak perca..ya" ucap Kushina sambil terisak.**_

"_**Sudah, jangan menangis, coba kau bicarakan padanya ketika ia pulang dari kantor"**_

"_**Iya.. Arigatou ne Mikoto-chan.. Kau selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu.."**_

"_**Itulah gunanya teman. Ada di saat suka maupun duka. Aku pulang dulu ya"**_

"_**Iya.. Baiklah, arigatou sudah mau mampir ke sini"**_

"_**Nee.. Douita. Jaa ne" Mikoto pun melambai dan pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut.**_

**Chapter 3 :**

Hari sudah sangat malam, tapi Minato belum kunjung pulang.

*Kushina's P.O.V*

Kemana Minato ? Sudah hampir jam 12 malam dan ia masih belum pulang.

Oh ayah, ibu ? Apakah kalian pernah merasakan hal seperti ini ? Dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tak punya hati ?

Aku ingin pulang.. Di rumah bersama kalian. Aku berjanji, aku akan bangun pagi dan merapikan tempat tidurku. Aku akan memasak sarapan buat kita semua. Tolong, hentikan perjodohan ini.. Aku tak sanggup menghadapinya.. Aku tak kuat menanggung beban seberat ini.. Aku ingin kabur.

*DEG*

KABUR?! Mengapa aku tak memikirkannya sedari tadi ? Minato pasti tak akan peduli meskipun aku kabur dari rumah. Yap, tekadku sudah bulat, aku akan kabur dari rumah maksudku penjara ini.

*End of Kushina's P.O.V*

Kushina pun menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Ia membawa bajunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Ia memandangi rumah megah itu sejenak dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

'Kemana aku akan pergi ? Kalau aku pergi ke rumah Mikoto, orang tuanya pasti menelpon ayah & ibuku dan mengatakan bahwa aku melarikan diri' pikiran Kushina melayang. Ia tak tahu harus kemana / melakukan apa. Ia hanya terus berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan. Sampai...

Ada mobil yang berhenti tepat di sebelah Kushina yang tengah berdiri di bahu jalan. Ia sepertinya mengenal mobil tersebut. Begitu kaca mobilnya dibuka..

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, ha?"

"Ah, Fugaku-kun"

"Nee.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini ?"

"Tidak nee dattebane" Kushina memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha untuk membendung air matanya.

"Ayo, masuk saja ke dalam mobilku, kuantarkan kau ke rumahmu"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin pulang kemana-mana"

"Kenapa ?"

"..." Kushina terdiam sambil menunduk ke bawah.

"Yosh.. Masuk ke mobilku saja dulu, kita ke rumahku saja"

Tanpa piker panjang, Kushina pun masuk ke dalam mobil milik Fugaku. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang yang telah memantau mereka dari dalam mobil di seberang jalan. "Kurang ajar" lirih orang tersebut lalu menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti mobil milik Fugaku.

_**.**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**.**_

"Nah, sudah sampai" Fugaku pun memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi.

"Arigatou ne, Fugaku-kun.. Aku sudah diperbolehkan menumpang di rumahmu untuk sementara"

"Hn, douita. Ayo masuk"

Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam rumah milik pewaris tunggal keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Namun, tanpa mereka ketahui, orang tadi masih saja mengikuti mereka. "Grrr.. Beraninya dia" Orang itu sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Ia pun turun dari mobil dan mengetuk pintu rumah Fugaku.

*toktoktok*

Fugaku berjalan menuju ke pintu dan membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Iya? Ada apa—" *dug/bug/buk/bag/dag/apapunlah* Minato mengarahkan tinjunya tepat di perut Fugaku.

"Uwoh.." Fugaku merintih kesakitan. "Apa urusanmu datang kemari ?!"

"Aku mencari istriku. Di mana dia ?" Minato menunjukkan wajah emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Ada apa ini ?" Kushina tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah kamar. Begitu ia melihat Fugaku ditonjok oleh Minato, ia pun langsung berlari menghampiri mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Minato-kun ?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah pria ini ?"

"Aku hanya menumpang sebentar kok"

"Diam Kushina, aku akan menghajar pria ini" Fugaku pun membalas tinju dengan tinju. Ia melayangkan tinjunya tepat di wajah Minato. "Ukh.." darah keluar dari mulut Minato.

"Cukup! Hentikan ! Tolong.. Hentikannn" Kushina menahan air matanya melihat teman baiknya sedang beradu tinju dengan suaminya. Kushina pun berlari kea rah Minato yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah ? Ukh.. Kau tidak puas dengan rumah kita ? Ukh.. Mau yang lebih besar lagi ?" Tanya Minato kepada Kushina sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Tidak ! Bu..kan i..tu.." Kushina tak mampu lagi menahan tangisannya. "A..a..ku.. i..ing—" ucapan Kushina terpotong ketika Minato tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku tentang masalah tadi pagi. Aku mulai menyadarinya. Kau adalah istriku, dan aku akan mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku"

Kushina tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia luluh dalan dekapan Minato. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah mereka.

_**.**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**.**_

Kushina berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela napas panjang panjang karena beban di dadanya mulai berkurang.

"Kau adalah istriku, dan aku akan mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku"

Kalimat itu masih menancap di hati Kushina yang rapuh. Ia tak menyangka Minato , suaminya akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ia melihat ke sebelah kirinya. Minato sedang tertidur pulas. Kushina pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah tampan milik Minato. 'Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, kau tampan juga. *smile* Kuharap hubungan kita akan semakin baik dari hari ke hari, Minato-kun.. Selamat malam.. Mimpi indah.." Kushina pun mencium cepat bibir Minato dan tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

_**Uyeah .. Chapter 3 akhirnya selesai ! **_

_**Lega rasanya udah bisa masukkin unsur konflik, walaupun cuma dikit. **_

_**Yaa.. Author ini memang payah soal bikin konflik X'3 hehehe**_

_**Tolong review / request / kritik / sarannya dongg ..**_

_**Butuh banget nihhhh ;D Biar semuanya puasss ! :D**_

_**Arigatouuuu **_


End file.
